Ash and Max, The Biggest Babies Ever
by chephren365
Summary: I was bored, so I decided to write a story about Max and Ash, being put in diapers, hope you luv it.


One day, Ash was walking through the forest near their camp, Pikachu was napping and he was bored, while walking, he heard something in the woods, it sounded like a baby cooing, he followed the sound, wondering if someone was missing their baby, he was getting closer, he stepped around a tree and saw max, but he was dressed very oddly, he was wearing a baby tee that came up just above his belly button, a baby bonnet, baby booties, booty gloves, sucking on a pacifier, and, weirdest of all, a huge, puffy, disposable diaper that crinkled every time he moved, max saw ash and the pacifier dropped out of his mouth, and he started to cry.

"Don't cry max," said Ash.

"But your gonna make fun of me," Max sobbed.

"No i'm not. this actually..." Ash trailed off, he wasn't sure how to say that this aroused him to max. but max stopped crying when he saw the bulge in ash's pants.

"Ash, do you want to be a baby too?" Max asked

"Yes," said ash excitedly, he stuck his thumb in his mouth to show max how much he wanted this.

"Here, i'll change you into the clothes," said max with a smile on his face. "Follow me to my baby cabin."

As max led ash to the cabin, max crawling because his diaper was so thick, ash looked at the little boy's big diapered butt with hunger, he wanted to be in diapers, but the thought of max in diapers putting him in diapers, babying ash, got him even more aroused. he had always had a crush on the little guy.

"We're here." said max abruptly, ash opened the door for him and they entered. Ash gasped, it was a giant nursery.

"Come let me change you." said max. ash walked over and pooped his pants.

"Well," Ash said, "I might as well give you a reason."

Ash then squatted down, grunting as he pushed a load that he had been holding in all day into the white fabric of his briefs. He farted as the mess filled the back, bulging his jeans out, He smiled at the mess he made and straightened up, looking at Max.

"Well, looks like I do have a reason now." He said, smirking as Ash grinned, Max crawled off and returned with a thick, babyish looking diaper, some powder, and a container of wipes, He told Ash to lay down, which he did, and unbuttoned his friends pants, sliding them off, then taking Ash's shirt off, leaving him in just a pair of soiled briefs. Ash smiled up at Max, as the sight of his friend in a thick diaper, dressed as a baby, and the feeling of the large mess squishing around in his underwear was giving him a raging hard-on.

Max just smiled and swiftly diapered Ash, having only a bit of trouble getting the diaper over Ash's private. He patted the front and smiled when he was done, Ash sat up and hugged Max, his diaper crinkling. The padding was so thick Ash would probably barely be able to even toddle let alone walk.

Suddenly Ash felt a growing pressure in his bladder.

He found that he now as to go pee really bad. he lets loose into his new diaper and to his amazement it gets even thicker, he asks max for another diaper change.

"Unfortunately im all out ." Max said. "It have to stay in that one till we can go get some more."

Max began to grow tired of ash whining about his wet diaper spank him and give him a pacifier to suck on, he put him in a stroller, and began going to the store.

Hours later, The pair got back from the store, and Max put Ash on a changing table, removed the largely soggy diaper, wiped the feces off of Ash's private, put powder on it, and put a fresh new diaper on it.

"There, good as new," Max said to Ash.

It was beginning to become nighttime, and Ash was getting sleepy, as he yawned.

"Are you getting sleepy?" Max asked. "Let you put you in bed,"

Max heavily lifted Ash up, put him in an oversized crib, and tucked him in.

Max was also getting sleepy, and got in the same crib, Ash is sleeping in, and they slept the night away

**I wish you fellas/fellettes a Merry Christmas, ****everyone**

**and don't forget t****o Review and Request.**


End file.
